Saiyuki TOK
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: Sanzo-ikkou and Kougaiji-tachi (and some extras) are studying in the same school, and in the same school year. Now they had to do a TOK presentation in class... COMPLETED!!R/R
1. trouble time

Summary: Sanzo-ikkou and Kougaiji-tachi (and some extras) are studying in the same school, and in the same school year. Now they had to do a presentation in class... R/R  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki... it belongs to its creator and publishing co. (Or whatever you call it...)  
  
Author's Notes: I got the idea in TOK class... IB people would know what that is, just in case, it's a class that you need to take- it's basically about 'ways of knowing'... kinda like philosophy... anyway, it requires a LOT of patience and understanding... plus, you have to like presentations or public speaking to be good in this... -_-'' I'm not... I don't speak in this class at ALL... anyway, I wrote this for Sanzo onii-chan, Hakkai-san and Gojyo-san who just showed us the most 'unique' TOK presentation ever. ^- ^, I bow to you three. Hope you like. It might be a little lame, because I'm trying to beat a deadline here. -_-''  
  
  
  
Theory of Knowledge- Saiyuki style  
  
  
  
Grumbling students who takes the International Baccalaureate trudged to the Multi Purpose Room... to their all-time favorite... Theory of Knowledge...  
  
At the back of the room, and along the row, 8 people glared at each other... some people who were sitting close to them, edged their seats away to avoid fatal injuries.  
  
"Settle down, people." The teacher murmured.  
  
"Sensei!" A boy with golden eyes raised his hand, "Can I be excused? I'm hungry."  
  
"Erm. No, sit down."  
  
"But-"  
  
"SIT." Sanzo growled as he glared and opened his bag to reveal something gleaming inside.  
  
"Uh. Thank you. anyway," the teacher sweatdropped. "As you all know, in two week, you have your term break and we need to assess you in this class."  
  
Kougaiji scowled as he stared at the teacher. "Tsk- presentations."  
  
"Yes, it would be in either a presentation, or an essay. Either both has its ups and downs. Anyway, both these two ways should be about what you have learned in this class for the past term."  
  
"Essay? I'd stick to that." Kougaiji muttered, leaning back against his chair.  
  
"Don't like presentations, ne, Kougaiji-sama?" Yaone murmured quietly as Kougaiji's mouth twitched a little,  
  
"No. I hate presentations."  
  
"Anyway, the essay should be about 350 to 500 words, and the presentation should be within the limit of 15 minutes. A group who wishes to have a presentation, maximum of 3 people per team. You could have the rest of the two periods to prepare, come talk to any of the teachers if you need help."  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
*Sanzo-ikkou  
  
Sanzo scowled, and turned to the others, "What now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Choose. Presentation? Or essay?" Hakkai said, he turned to Goku, "What are you doing, Goku?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'll do the essay. I guess." Goku shrugged as he took out some paper and a pen.  
  
"Essay?" Gojyo echoed, "You have brains to do THAT?!"  
  
They sweatdropped as Goku shrugged and didn't bother to retort. Hakkai smiled, "He has brains after all. I guess."  
  
*Kougaiji-tachi  
  
Yaone stared at Kougaiji who was staring blankly at a piece of paper. Dokugakuji cleared his throat, "Erm. Kou?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"What now? I want to do a presentation."  
  
"I'm doing an essay." Kougaiji said flatly. Yaone smiled nervously as Dokugakuji rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay then, Kou. I'm going to that group. See ya." He said, tapping the desk and carrying his stuff off.  
  
"Yaone, you could go join a group too if you want." Kougaiji said dully, as he rested his head down in his arms.  
  
"I'm best with writing. I'll do an essay." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"No idea what to write about." Kougaiji muttered. Homura and Shien joined him for a chat. But Kougaiji seems to be inattentive.  
  
Yaone smiled, "I'll be back Kougaiji-sama, I'll get you a few topics."  
  
A few more minutes later.  
  
"So reality creates language or does language create reality?" Nii asked the frustrated teacher. Yaone listened to this debate for a while, scribbling ideas. The she moved to where Goku was.  
  
"Goku-san, what are you doing for your essay?"  
  
"Something related to science," he muttered  
  
Bewildered, Yaone went back to where Kougaiji was sitting. "This is all I could find. easy ones, at least." she smiled apologetically. Kougaiji looked at the paper in her hand and the list of topics.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled. Yaone blushed lightly. Yaone sweatdropped as Kougaiji added, "Can you help me write it?"  
  
*Meanwhile, at Sanzo-ikkou.  
  
"A skit?" Sanzo scowled. "Tsk- How stupid."  
  
"Oh yeah, any ideas, huh? Smart Man?" Gojyo snapped.  
  
"What's your plan?" Hakkai asked, breaking up the argument.  
  
They sweatdropped as Gojyo grinned evilly.  
  
  
  
A few days later.  
  
Yaone, who had decided to skip lunch to work at the library, saw Gojyo tapping his chin and scribbling something on a piece of paper every now and then. Gojyo looked up and saw Yaone staring at him curiously; he grinned and went back to scribbling on his paper.  
  
~Sanzo-ikkou. later.  
  
Gojyo held up a sheet of paper that was obviously a 'bit' over-used. Untidy scrawl all over the once blank page. Sanzo and Hakkai stared at him.  
  
"What's that?" Sanzo snorted.  
  
"Our script for the skit." Gojyo said, shoving them the paper. "Read and admire my hard work." He added proudly. Goku snorted and tapped the desk impatiently as Gojyo glared at him.  
  
"Let's see. 'Stuck on a deserted island, three unlikely people-' you spelled unlikely wrong. 'They were of different races and could only speak different languages'- hmm." Hakkai read out thoughtfully.  
  
"What crap is this?" Sanzo asked impatiently, as he read through it quickly, "I'm a scholar? Hakkai's an engineer. and you?"  
  
"A good for nothing." Goku sniggered.  
  
"Shut up, monkey." Gojyo hissed, glancing at the librarian who was glaring at them, "Whatever. And we take turns doing the narration. First me, then Hakkai, then Sanzo then me again. and oh yeah, I almost forgot." he took out another piece of paper from his pocket.  
  
"What the-" Sanzo growled as Gojyo shoved it towards him.  
  
"Lyrics! As a special treat, we're going to SING to the whole class and it might even boost out image and not to mention marks for this term!"  
  
"SING??! I DO NOT SING!!" Sanzo growled,  
  
"Okay, fine. You dance while we SING."  
  
Sanzo threw him a dirty look.  
  
A week later. TUESDAY  
  
"Make way, make way! We're in a hurry!" Gojyo's voice rang out. People scrambled to and squeezed next to the banister as Gojyo came flying down the stairs, with Hakkai following as quickly as he can while apologizing to those who Gojyo had scared in getting out of the way. Sanzo was following from behind slowly. They ran to the guardhouse.  
  
"OI! YOU HAVE TO SIGN OUT FIRST!!" the frustrated guard bellowed at them. "Grr. I'm really close to quitting this job!!" he muttered.  
  
"Yaone! Thank you for signing us out!" Gojyo yelled to Yaone, who was signing herself out with Kougaiji next to her. They gaped as they saw the three running and almost knocking everybody out of the way.  
  
"They seem to be very enthusiastic lately." Yaone said thoughtfully.  
  
Kougaiji smirked, "I don't think Sanzo's very happy about it."  
  
~Owari  
  
  
  
NOTE: I was meant to squeeze the whole story into just one chapter, but. oh well. I'll be back with Chapter II - that's where the singing starts ^-^  
  
PREVIEW (summary): Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo's top secret presentation. has been discovered!! Find out what happens!! ^-^ 


	2. presentation time

PREVIEW (summary): Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo's top-secret presentation has been discovered!! Find out what happens!! ^-^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Gensomaden Saiyuki  
  
NOTES: wahahaha!! Chapter 2's here and in session. This is where the fun starts ^-^ thanks to Hakkai-san and Sanzo onii-chan for the lyrics, and to Gojyo-san for the script (which I didn't use coz it'll be too long.-_-''). R/R enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Theory of Knowledge- Saiyuki style (Part II)  
  
  
  
WEDNESDAY: Once again, in their all-time favorite class.  
  
"Okay, those who are writing an essay, I wish to see a rough outline or plan of your essay and what you're writing about. For those who're planning to do a presentation, I want you to tell us what topic and how you're going to do it." The teacher called over the heads of chattering students.  
  
Gojyo was half-muttering and somewhat singing in a very quiet voice. "Will you shut up?" Sanzo growled as Gojyo stared at him, "It's embarrassing, you know."  
  
"Oh. sorry." Gojyo said sheepishly, "Hakkai, how's the script going?"  
  
"It's okay. I guess. but."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said we'd be inventing a language of our own, right? Where is it?"  
  
"Ahh. Gojyo the Great had done the trouble of creating the language." Gojyo grinned as he brandished another worn-out piece of paper under Sanzo's nose.  
  
Sanzo snatched it. He read through it quickly with a frown, "What is THIS? Sounds like monkey language."  
  
Gojyo snatched it back, "Well, it IS, okay. I got the idea when I saw Goku eating under a tree yesterday. Anyway, I think humor is VERY important, you know."  
  
"This isn't humor. It's RUBBISH." Sanzo glared. "And I had to speak like this a LOT too. I should have just written an essay."  
  
"Oh no. you DON'T. Don't even think about it." Gojyo snarled, "I didn't sleep because of THIS, and you are NOT going to mess it up, got that?!"  
  
Sanzo stared at him, "Tsk- whatever."  
  
"Good. Now that Sanzo has agreed to also sing with us, we're in business, gentlemen."  
  
"Just hope that we get high marks for this, or else."  
  
"We need to practice this song. and Sanzo-sama dancing won't be a bad idea either." Gojyo said thoughtfully.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
FRIDAY: After School  
  
Yaone ran up to her locker after her math class, she intercepted Gojyo along the way. Her jaw dropped open as she heard him singing. Later, and still bewildered, she went downstairs to meet Kougaiji near the boys' changing room. Kougaiji wasn't there yet, so she sat on the picnic table. Her jaw dropped open when some people, with very familiar voices started singing. and it's not very professionally done too.  
  
"Oh my." She gasped, and started giggling. She tried to pull on a straight face when the 'singers' came out of the changing room. She gave them a weak smile as they stared at her. "Hello."  
  
"D-did you.? The singing, I mean." Gojyo asked.  
  
"Erm."  
  
"Did anybody else hear it?" Sanzo asked. Yaone shook her head quickly,  
  
"I guess I heard your 'top-secret' plan for next week?" she asked, apologetically, "I'm sorry."  
  
Gojyo sighs, "That's okay, as long as you don't tell anybody. Not even Kougaiji."  
  
"Okay."  
  
SATURDAY: Yaone's place  
  
Yaone looked at Kougaiji's paper in frustration, it was eight in the morning and they were doing Kougaiji's essay. "There, draft's finished. You need to do the actual writing."  
  
Kougaiji sighs, "I wonder what those three are going to do." Yaone stifled a laugh; Kougaiji stared at her in amazement. "You know?"  
  
Yaone bit her lip, "Yes, but I don't think they'll do it anyway. and I'm not allowed to say what it is. I'm sorry."  
  
MONDAY: in school  
  
In math class, "Sanzo?" the teacher called, as Sanzo looked up, "Since I'm also your TOK teacher, will your group be ready by Wednesday to present?"  
  
Yaone looked at Sanzo who scowled, "I guess."  
  
(In the library)  
  
"WHAT?!" Gojyo exploded, "We're NOT ready!!"  
  
"How should I know? Besides, it's not like I was given a real choice back then." Sanzo snorted.  
  
"Hakkai, the script?"  
  
"In business." He smiled.  
  
Gojyo sighs in relief, "We're practicing starting today after school. I don't care if your bus leaves you." He scowled. "This is your fault."  
  
Sanzo glared at him.  
  
TUESDAY: In Multi purpose room (since they were kicked out of the library for being noisy)  
  
Yaone was passing through the multi purpose room as she walked home with Kougaiji. Suddenly they heard somebody yell inside the MPR and the door flew open. Sanzo came out of it, half-flying and half-running. Kougaiji's jaw dropped open, "What's with him?"  
  
"His bus was going to leave him." Gojyo chuckled as he and Hakkai came out of the MPR, "He doesn't want to walk a long distance again."  
  
"What were you three doing in there?" Kougaiji asked suspiciously.  
  
"Practicing for tomorrow." Gojyo said, "What about your essay, eh Kougaiji?" he added slyly  
  
Kougaiji blushed and scowled heavily, "Let's go, Yaone." He said, grabbing Yaone's hand and walking fast.  
  
"Goodbye!" Yaone called back.  
  
WEDNESDAY: T.O.K session  
  
Yaone and Kougaiji entered the room and saw the place was still being filled. They sat in front. Goku came in and looked around, he sat on the same column and he approached Yaone.  
  
"Yes, Goku-san?"  
  
"The essay."  
  
"It's for next week."  
  
"Okay, good. Thanks." Goku said, smiling happily.  
  
Yaone saw the trio, she saw all three of them were all looking pale and tired. She gave them an encouraging smile before Kougaiji muttered, "Come on, tell me what they'll be doing."  
  
"You'll see later, even I have no idea about what exactly are they doing." She told him exasperatedly.  
  
There were two groups who presented before Sanzo's group. The first one was pretty interesting, about the commentators being colorblind and their own perception of who got injured in a basketball match. The next group droned on and on about the changing language over the years and what philosophers think. Yaone nudged Kougaiji discreetly who had his head down and was sleeping.  
  
Next came Sanzo's group. They marched reluctantly, and Sanzo was scowling heavily. Even Gojyo was kind of pale, while Hakkai's smile was weak. Goku was struggling to keep a straight face when they marched to the front.  
  
Gojyo cleared his throat and started, "Ladies and Gentlemen. we," he gestured to the three of them, "Are going to present by a little skit. or drama as some people might call it. But first I must say a few words." he beamed at the audience as he explained what their topic and point is, and who's who.  
  
Yaone leant against the back of her chair with a smile as Kougaiji's jaw dropped open and curled into a smile as he leant forward with interest and intrigue. Goku was already shaking with silent laughter.  
  
Then, they started acting. They were shaking hands and speaking different languages, with troubled expressions as they found out that none of them speak the same language. Then Sanzo trudged forward to deliver his speech to the audience about his idea that man has the capability to create his own language. He acted that for months he struggled to create a language that they would use.  
  
Sanzo blushed furiously as he opened his mouth to speak his made up language.  
  
"Gaga iie oo ogg eek." he muttered as the room exploded with laughter, Hakkai and Gojyo joined in.  
  
"Sounds like three monkeys." Kougaiji sniggered and turned to Goku who was clutching his stomach, as he laughed really hard, almost falling off his chair. "Is this what you were laughing at the other day, Yaone?"  
  
Yaone nodded as she continued to shake with silent laughter, biting her lip.  
  
At last, it was Hakkai's turn to do the narration. He smiled at the audience, "Thank you very much to everybody for enjoying our presentation, now we would like to give you a little bonus."  
  
(in 'happy birthday' tone)  
  
We love TOK TOK loves us, We love TOK, We think it's OK...  
  
The class exploded with cheers and a storm of clapping followed suit. Gojyo beamed and sang the loudest, Hakkai sang with his usual smile, and Sanzo sang rather reluctantly, while trying to avoid the eyes of the audience.  
  
Mr. A is a good teacher, Mr. B is a good teacher, Mr. C is a good teacher. Please give us high marks.  
  
Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai earned instant fame because of that. good thing too, Gojyo thought, or Sanzo would have killed him because of the humiliation.  
  
~Owari ^-^  
  
NOTE: sorry about the unfitting ending. I hate endings. I'm not good at writing them. I myself am disappointed with this. -_-'' R/R anyway. 


End file.
